Back to where I belong
by kurohyou01
Summary: kagome visits home, her friend tags along when she returns to the feudal era, what will happen due to this, and what does naraku think of the new face of the inu group? read to find out
1. back to who I was

~this is my first Inuyasha fanfiction please be nice. I don't own Inuyasha though well hell we all wish we did lol but thats how it is but please enjoy.~

It was a normal day like any other for Kagome, she had managed to get home to take care of some school work for a few days and catch up with friends. After she had gotten her school work taken care of she went to meet up with her friend Kurohyou they had been friends for years. Kurohyou was a girl with long pin straight black hair, tall and lean but not lean as in skinny like the girls broadcasted on TV and magazines she had a muscular lean build. She was a good friend and lived alone. She never talked about her family but that was how some people copped with things like that.

They Were meeting up at the ice cream shop to hang out today and Kagome couldn't wait. She missed seeing Kurohyou and having fun, cutting lose. She ran to the shop and spotted Kurohyou waiting outside.

"HEY KUROHYOU!!!" Kagome yelled to her friend from across the last street. She crossed the street when the walk signal appeared. She got to where Kurohyou was standing leaning against the wall of the building.

"Hey Kagome, you didn't have to run you know you could have walked and taken your time I'm in no rush." Kurohyou replied with a smirk on her face.

"I know but I was so excited that I couldn't help but run." Kagome beamed back up to Kurohyou. Kurohyou was probably about the same height as Inuyahsa. Ever since Kagome fell into the well and was transported back 500 years ago to Inuyasha's time and met Inuyasha she was surprised to see a lot of similarities between Inuyasha and Kurohyou. She passed it off as Kurohyou possibly being the reincarnation of Inuyasha since she was the reincarnation of Kikyo.

They went into the shop and took and seat and ordered their Ice cream.

"So Kagome what you been up to I Haven't seen you around much, got a boyfriend your trying to hide from me?" Kurohyou teased. Kagome blushed and shook her head. Kurohyou had made it clear a long time ago that any guy that took interest in her had to pass her judgment first.

"NO! I have just been busy around the shrine is all helping mom and gramps clean and organize things for the summer." Kagome retorted back as their ice cream arrived.

"Riiiight ok what ever you say Kagome." Kurohyou chuckled.

They sat and finished their ice cream and went to the amusement park till late, Kagome suggested that Kurohyou spend the night at her house tonight since Kurohyou lived on her own she didn't need permission all they had to do was get Kagome's mom to agree, which wouldn't be hard since Kagome considered Kurohyou part of the family.

They went back to Kagome's house and went up to her room to get everything situated to have the sleepover. They got all their favorite movies and snacks and giggled the entire way back to the room. They popped in the first movie and were about half way through it when they heard banging and yelling from downstairs, they glanced at each other identical looking confused looks on their face and paused the movie headed downstairs.

As they got half was down the stairs Kagome saw the silver of Inuyasha's hair and grew annoyed and panicked as Kurohyou didn't know about Inuyasha yet.

"Where is Kagome? I know she is here." Inuyasha bellowed.

"She has company over and is up in her room." Kagome's mom said.

Inuyasha turned to head up stairs and became face to face with an angry looking girl. She was his height and had back hair longer than his own and he saw Kagome standing on the stairs looking at the spectacle in front of her and looked nervous.

Kagome knew exactly how strong Inuyasha was but Kurohyou when provoked could be very strong and scary herself.

"AND JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUSTING YOUR WAY IN HERE MAKING DEMANDS TO SEE KAGOME?!" Kurohyou fumed.

Inuyasha looked back at the girl standing mere inches from him, he could tell by her aura that she was not a weak human like the rest, she possessed great strength and a fierce will power.

"I am here to take Kagome back with me. We still have work to do you stupid wench you took long enough here so it's time to go." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh no you picked the wrong person to piss off Inuyasha." He heard Sota say from behind him.

"What are you talking about this girl can't do anything to hurt me." Inuyasha said puffing out his chest slightly not showing any fear, besides it was only a human girl what could she do.

"Kagome is not going anywhere with an arrogant ass like you, and if I ever so much as hear you call her anything other than her name I with slice your throat open and bleed you dry." Kurohyou threatened with the most venomous voice he had ever heard, not even Sesshomaru could make the venom this girl was seething from her words.

"Yes I am taking her and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me." Inuyasha pressed.

"Inuyasha calm down I told you I would be done if 4 days it's only been 2. So come back in 2 more days and I'll be set to go." Kagome went to approach Inuyasha but was pulled back and put behind Kurohyou by Kurohyou herself.

"Kagome stay away from him, he has no business being here and making the demands that he has. He can go fuck himself if he thinks I am going to let you go with him." Kurohyou stated glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Kuro it's ok he's not this bad all the time only when he gets impatient, other than that he's tolerable, it's nice that you want to protect me and I know I am safe with you but Inuyasha is right I do have to go with him in 2 days to finish some work." Kagome smiled at Kurohyou.

"I don't know Kagome I don't like this guy he's sending off bad vibes and he's dressed like your grandfather." Kurohyou said skeptically, eyeing Inuyasha with distain. Inuyasha backed up a few steps as precaution from the girl.

"I'll be fine I swear this wouldn't the first time I have gone with Inuyasha and each time he protects me so I am fine. Please do not worry about me I'll be fine" Kagome says looking up at Kurohyou with pleading eyes.

Kurohyou takes a long paused before sighing.

"Fine I'll let you go but I want to come to make sure what you say is true or else I will not let you go." Kurohyou states begrudgingly. Kagome knows she will not be able to make Kurohyou reconsider and so she agrees, besides it would be fun to have Kurohyou tag along and meet everyone in the other world.

"Wait what? Your not serious are you Kagome she can't come." Inuyasha says in a panic.

"I'm sorry but she is going with us, trust me there is no way I can get her to change her mind and I know for a fact you ain't going to be able to either so don't even try it, you'll make things worse." Kagome says going back upstairs to pack. Kurohyou follows and Inuyasha tags along as well but is stopped out side of Kagome's bedroom door.

"And just where pray tell do you think your going?" Kurohyou asks arms crossed standing in front of the door thoroughly blocking Inuyasha from entering.

"I was following and going to help her pack"

"I don't think so we have to change first so you have to stay out here and I'll help her pack cause I have to pack as well." Kurohyou says turning on her heel and slamming the door closed in Inuyasha's face.

Kagome giggle at the antics and Inuyasha can hear it, she was so in for it. The girls packed their things and were off with Inuyasha.

Kurohyou stared at them confused as they headed towards the well.

"Where are you going? That will lead you no where." Kurohyou said confused.

"Don't worry Kuro come on you'll see" Kagome chided.

"ok then if you say so Kagome." Kurohyou said following the again. Kagome Climbed onto Inuyasha's back as they got the edge of the well.

"Hop on Kuro it's easier this way." Kagome said patting one side of Inuyasha's back.

"No thanks I'll be fine." Kurohyou said. Inuyasha stepped up on the lip of the well and Kurohyou's eyes went wide in shock and surprise.

"What are you doing you'll get hurt jumping down there not to mention you'll hurt Kagome you idiot."

"No I won't get hurt nor will she get hurt to relax and lets go." Inuyasha said grabbing hold of one of Kurohyou's wrists and jumped down the well dragging Kurohyou with him.

Kurohyou was about to yell at him that he was crazy but a bright strange blue light stopped her. It was there for a few seconds before it disappeared and they were standing at the bottom of the well. Inuyasha with Kagome on his back jumped out of the well leaving Kurohyou to stand there staring up to a blue sky where a roof once was. A minute later and Inuyasha jumped back into the well.

"Come on get one so we can go." Inuyasha said kneeling with his back to her offering her a way out.

Feeling a strange urge to take her pendent off that she never took off she stepped back in shock.

"What's the matter with you, come and lets go or else I'm leaving you here." Inuyahsa piped up.

"Kuro whets wrong?" She heard Kagome yell down from the top of the well, she looked up.

"I have a strange urge to take my pendent off, I never take it off. Why do I have the sudden urge to take it off now after so many years?" She yelled back to Kagome who looked aghast at Kurohyou.

"Inuyasha carry her up here quick please." Kagome pleaded. Inuyasha nodded and grabbed Kurohyou around the waist and jumped out and placed her gently on the ground.

He may not understand what was going on but he knew enough about the importance of an item, if it help special memories or meaning. He was taken back when he looked at Kurohyou's face to see her eyes shinning with unshed tears. He started scrambling around asking Kagome what to do, he hated seeing a woman cry.

"Kurohyou?" Kagome asked the girl. Inuyasha nearly fell over backwards when her heard the name.

'No it can't be her not after all these years, it just has to be a coincidence.' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome hugged Kurohyou to her trying to comfort her best friend. She understood the reason Kurohyou never took her pendent off it was all she had from her family who she could hardly remember. They had abandoned her when she was still very little and this was all she had left of them.

"Kurohyou you can take it off but put it in your pocket that way your not really forgetting about it, maybe it'll help with the strange urge you have." Kagome suggested. Kurohyou looked to Kagome and nodded and slowly removed the pendent from her neck and pocketed it. Kagome and Inuyasha watched her intently but nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't feel any different from before." Kurohyou stated. Just as she said that she was enveloped in a bright red light.

"What's happening?!" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know but this doesn't look good." Inuyasha replied grabbing Kagome and placing her off to the side.

"Lord Inuyasha what is that strange light?" Myoga asked seemingly popping out of no where.

"I don't know Kagome brought a friend along and when she took off a pendent she always wore from what I heard this happened."

Myoga carefully studied the light and then his eyes bugged out of his head.

"It can't be after so many years!"

"What are you talking about? What is that light and what's going on?" Inuyasha asked the flea annoyed.

"Take a good look Inuyasha and also a good sniff you should recognize this girl." Myoga simply stated. Inuyasha turned back to the light and watched as it started fading and took a whiff of the scent that was released from the girl.

"No way it can't be but I thought….." Inuyasha started too stunned to finish.

"What Inuyasha what's going on? How do you know Kuro she isn't even from this time." Kagome said puffing out her cheeks annoyed.

Inuyasha didn't reply but continued starting as he light finally faded and Kurohyou laid there on the grass unconscious from what just happened. Inuyasha slowly approached the girl and looked down at her. She still basically looked the same but she had to purple marks on her left cheek like Sesshomaru and her attire had changed to a deep purple Kimono that reach mid thigh and hung snuggly around her shoulders and atop her head were black ears like his own. He dropped to his knees next to the girl and gently pulled her into his arms and to his chest cradling her gently.

Kagome by this point was fuming and she walked up next to Inuyasha and about the grab hold of his ear to pull him away when Kurohyou stirred. Kagome looked down as Kurohyou slowly opened her eyes and was startled to see not the light brown her eyes normally were but the bight amber gold that Inuyasha's were. She looked over Kurohyou and noticed the purple kimono and the marks on her cheek but very noticeably the ears atop her head.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"A family reunion." Myoga stated simply.

"What? Inuyasha never mentioned any family other than his mother, father and brother Sesshomaru."

"As expected from Inuyasha, and judging from he strong scent and light speaking of Sesshomaru he should be here in a matter of time as well. But as for the girl she is originally from here. She is Inuyasha's twin sister."

"WHAT?! TWIN SISTER? How could that be?"

Inuyasha still held fast to Kurohyou as she finally fully awakened. She took and sniff of him and jerked up. Many emotions played across her face and danced through her eyes as all the memories that the pendent was to suppress came forth.

"In… Inuyasha?" Kurohyou stammered out.

"Kurohyou." Inuyasha said.

There was a tense moment between the 2 siblings. No one dared move a muscle as they stared at each other. Suddenly to everyone's surprise Kurohyou sprung forward and hugged Inuyasha and he hugged her back burring his face in her hair cradling her to him once more.

"Oh Inuyasha I missed you I thought I'd never see you again dear brother." Kurohyou breathed out trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok Kurohyou I got you know everything will be alright, I am just glad to have you back again." Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome sat back across the field giving the siblings time to catch up after all it's been well over 50 years since they last saw each other.

The twins were chatting and catching up when they heard a rustling in the bushes as Miroku, Sango and Shippo came to the well. They stopped short as they saw Inuyasha with a strange girl in his lap and Kagome off sitting on her own by a tree. Shippo ran over and hugged Kagome and climbed up on her shoulder.

"Hey who is that and why does she seem to comfy and close to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen her around before. Where did she come from?" said Sango.

Miroku walked up to the girl in Inuyasha's lap and looked at her intently making the girl uncomfortable and Inuyasha could since it and he glared at the monk.

"Excuse me miss but I'm sure had I seen someone as beautiful as you I would not forget the face. Are you by chance Inuyasha's lover?" Miroku asked.

"WHAT?! LOVER? Your kidding me right? He's my twin brother you dolt." Kurohyou busted out laughing at the thought of being her brother's lover. Inuyasha was looking at Miroku as if he were about to hurl at the thought. After and few minutes they collected themselves but only in time for Miroku to grab hold of Kurohyou's hands. Kurohyou looked at the monk puzzled.

"If you are not his lover as I thought then please a beautiful girl like you I must ask. Would you please bare my child?" Kurohyou looked wide eyed at the monk and ripped her hands away and jumped to the opposite side of the well.

"Your fucking nuts dude, there ain't no way I am baring a child to a creep like you." Kurohyou spat.

"Heh, that's my sister. Now as for you Miroku, how dare you ask something like that of my sister your lucky I don't kill you now." Inuyasha says cracking his knuckles glaring pointedly at the monk.

"You may not but that doesn't mean that I won't." came a voice from behind where Kurohyou was at the edge of the forest around the well. Everyone spun around to see who it was but Kurohyou didn't get a chance to see who it was before she was crush against a hard chest.

yeah I know a cliff hanger but trust me it's worth it I love the way this story it forming in my head rate and review please I'd really love to hear you feedback


	2. unexpected behavior

hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I had a case of writers block for a while but I got over it and started writing again. this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but I did what I could I am hoping to have another chapter up in the next 2 weeks, but idk work has been getting crazy so lets all hope for the best.

NOW ON TO THE STORY!1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*RECAP~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You may not but that doesn't mean that I won't." came a voice from behind where Kurohyou was at the edge of the forest around the well. Everyone spun around to see who it was but Kurohyou didn't get a chance to see who it was before she was crush against a hard chest.

Now on to chapter 2:

Kurohyou didn't know what to do she was press up against a hard chest and the intruder held her tight against him so she could not move let alone look up to see his face. She tried to wriggle her way out of the stranger's arms when a familiar scent hit her nose. She blinked a few times and then stopped her struggling and wrapped her arms around the man holding her and buried her face in his chest smiling.

"What's going on?" she heard everyone except Inuyasha ask.

"What do you think Inuyasha is the only one able to hug our sister?" The stranger said.

"Lord Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this? A half breed girl his touching you." Jaken said bluntly.

"Don't you dare call me sister that you insignificant toad!" growled Sesshomaru holding Kurohyou even tighter.

"Your sister but I thought your only sibling was Inuyasha my lord."

"I never spoke of her because I had hope that one day she would return here, and my wish came true for here she now stands." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice full of adoration. He let his arms slack some so Kurohyou could lean back to peer up at him though never really taking his arms from around her. She beamed up at him happily and to everyone's surprise Sesshomaru himself smiled back at her.

"He smiles with no evil intent behind it. How could such a girl like her have such an effect on my lord?" Jaken wailed. Inuyasha walked over to Where Jaken was and stopped next to him.

"Get away from me you filthy half breed before I fry you to a crisp."Kurohyou upon hearing that turned and bolted from Sesshomaru's arms to stand between Jaken who held the staff up and Inuyasha, she glared at the imp with such hatred and ice, Jaken about froze where he stood.

"She glares at me with more malice then lord Sesshomaru."Sesshomaru had moved to stand by Kurohyou and was smiling still at the girl who held her glare towards Jaken.

"You keep glaring at him like that and he's going to freeze into an ugly sculpture you know." Sesshomaru joked expelling a gasp from everyone around them.

"I don't care. He threatened my brother and he's lucky I don't kill him right now. No one threatens my family." Kurohyou said venom dripping off every word.

"That's the same tone she used on me when I went to get Kagome. I should have figured it out then since she got that from you Sesshomaru but I didn't though I am surprised that her words hold more venom then yours ever did." Inuyasha said standing beside Kurohyou on her right as Sesshomaru was on her left.

"I know I see that, I guess I taught her too well." Sesshomaru walked over and punted the imp to god knows where as a little girl Kurohyou didn't notice standing there watched him fly off. Kurohyou looked over at the girl and watched her giggle and wave bye to Jaken as he flew through the sky. Kurohyou smiled at the actions the girl did and ran over to her and dropped to her knees beside the girl.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Rin." the girl answered

"That's a pretty name Rin, mine's Kurohyou but you can call me Kuro." Kurohyou smiled at Rin who smiled back in return."So what you doing hanging around here are you with Inuyasha's group or tagging along with Fluffy?"

"I follow Lord Sesshomaru since he saved my life." Rin stated

"Really he saved your life that's so unlike Sesshomaru but I am glad." Kurohyou said hugging Rin. Kurohyou let the girl go and then got up and ran to Sesshomaru and jumped up knocking him over as she landed her arms around his neck. They landed with a not to graceful thud.

"What did you do that for?" Asked a winded Sesshomaru. Kurohyou Just proceeded to nuzzle up to him her face in the hollow of his neck. He smiled and hugged her back.

"What has gotten into you Kuro you're never this clingy." asked Sesshomaru who looked over at Inuyasha with a confused look on his face. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders not knowing what was going on either.

"Well one I haven't seen you guys in so long and two that was for saving Rin, I can tell you're getting a bit nicer now since you saved a human girl. I am glad that you did she is a nice girl." Kurohyou said face still buried in Sesshomaru's neck.

"Ok I see what you mean but could you possibly let me get up I am wearing white you know." Sesshomaru said, Kurohyou giggled and got up helping Sesshomaru up as well.

"There are you better now Diva?" Kurohyou asked jokingly. Sesshomaru looked at Kurohyou bewildered.

"What did you just call me?" Sesshomaru Just about squeaked out, Inuyasha and Kurohyou tried so hard not to burst out laughing, their faces were turning bright red and their cheeks were puffed out but they just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst.

"I called you a diva since you were so worried about your white cloths." Kurohyou rasped between 's cheeks started to ting a pink and that only further provoked the twins to laugh harder.

"I am so glad you 2 find this so amusing." Sesshomaru ground out stalking towards the rolling twins. They stopped and looked at each other and then to Sesshomaru who was still stalking towards them and smiled wickedly to each other and darted off in different directions. Sesshomaru stood there stunned for a sec and then darted off after Kurohyou.

"Do you think I'd run after Inuyasha, he didn't call me a diva like you did Kuro. I'm coming to get you." Sesshomaru growled playfully. Kurohyou couldn't help but giggle and dart around in the trees evading each one of Sesshomaru's attempts to grab at her.

"She is really good to elude Sesshomaru like that." Sango said watching two siblings dart around.

"You have no idea how talented that girl is. She has brains, strength, speed and looks a combination that is fun to have as a sibling but deadly as an enemy." Inuyasha stated walking over to sit next to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru seems like a totally different person now that Kurohyou is here. I'm surprised he hasn't insulted anyone or tried to attack you." Kagome said watching Kurohyou and Sesshomaru running around.

"He has always had a very soft spot when it came to her. He says he hates half breeds and anyone lesser then himself but he could never come to hate or even have the slightest negative feeling towards her."Kurohyou was about to jump away again from yet another attempt from Sesshomaru but her ankle snagged on a smaller branch and she slipped off the branch she was on and plummeted towards the ground.

"She's going to hit the ground face first! Inuyasha you got to get her before she hits." Kagome shouted.

"She'll be fine just watch, I ain't going to make in time anyway." Inuyahsa said as they looked back and saw white dart out and catch Kurohyou before she hit. Sesshomaru now held his sister bridal style as she let out a breath she held in preparing for impact. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled; he smiled back and pinched her side making jump and yelp.

"Hey what'd you do that for?" Kurohyou whined.

"That's for calling me a diva." Sesshomaru chuckled. Kurohyou stuck her tongue out at him and then pouted crossing her arms as best she could as he held her. He chuckled again and leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead making her pout disappear into a smile. He looked over to Inuyasha's group and saw them all looking at him stunned.

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You kissed her on the forehead. Who the hell are you and what did you do to the old Sesshomaru?" They replied in unison. Sesshomaru blinked rapidly and shrugged.

"She is my sister am I not allowed to show affection towards my dear sweet little sister?" Sesshomaru said seeing Kurohyou turn a few shades of red out of the corner of his eye.

"Well her being your sister I guess it's expected but we never thought you had this side of you. It's something totally different than the one when you're trying to kill Inuyasha." Kagome said. Sesshomaru tensed as the last thing was said and looked very nervous and didn't dare peer down to Kurohyou.

"What did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked looking next to her to see Inuyasha not there; she looked back towards Sesshomaru and saw Inuyasha trying to pull Kurohyou out of Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru quickly let her go and jumped back.

"Its ok Kurohyou he never hurt me. I swear it was a game we played while you were gone. We got bored and needed something to do since you weren't here anymore to think of fun things to do." Inuyasha said in a rush protecting Sesshomaru to everyone's amazement. Kurohyou grabbed a hold of Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms more thoroughly around her and hugged her.

"I promise you it was a game ok, you know how we can get in any kind of game or competition, and we get overly competitive."

"I know but I don't want anything to happen to you guys. You should be more careful and do less competitive things." Kurohyou said peering up at Inuyasha eyes shining with unshed tears. Inuyahsa pulled Kurohyou closer hugging her tighter to him

"I'm sorry Kurohyou I didn't mean to upset you with our game. We'll stop now and be a family again like before. All we needed was you and now you're here so we can finally be a family again." Inuyasha whispered softly to Kurohyou trying to calm her tears. Sesshomaru walked over and hugged Kurohyou from behind while she was still in Inuyasha's arms thus hugging Inuyasha as well. Everyone stared at the three siblings still stunned that Sesshomaru was willingly touching Inuyasha in a non violent way.

The three stayed like that for a few minutes trying to calm Kurohyou. By this time Jaken had returned from where ever Kurohyou had punted him.

"Lord Sesshomaru what's going on? Why are you embracing Inuyasha as well as your sister? I thought you hated Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"You are wrong Jaken; it was just a game that Inuyasha and I had come up with after Kurohyou had disappeared. The truth is Inuyasha and I never really hated each other but we didn't get along that well unless Kurohyou was with us, she was the one that brought us all together and kept the peace." Sesshomaru explained. Sesshomaru let his younger siblings go and stood, Inuyasha followed suit helping Kurohyou stand as well.

"I'm sorry I got a little over emotional but the thought of you guys seriously hurting each other and possibly dying makes me very sad." Kurohyou said letting go of Inuyahsa and standing a few steps away from them.

"It's ok Kurohyou you have every right to be upset with us from our stupidity. We should have known better than to play that game but we did anyway."

Kurohyou nodded and the siblings walked over and started to interact with the others enjoying each other's company and eating lunch.


End file.
